


Secrets I have held in my heart, Are harder to hide than I thought, Maybe I just wanna be yours

by Kingofthelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Human!Harry, Human!Liam, Human!Niall, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roomates, Werewolf!Louis, Werewolf!Zayn, but not really, flamboyant louis, harry is really suss, how do you even tag, i dont even know, other characters will be added, sort of nerd!louis, the Tomlinsons are all werewolves, this is the first time i've even written something, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofthelarry/pseuds/Kingofthelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry's new roommate with a few secrets, Harry is a quirky guy who studies biology and likes cats.</p><p> </p><p>or Louis is a flamboyant werewolf and Harry is a suspicious bastard with a wild imagination</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you actually bothered to read the notes, I'm new to this. Give me creative criticism thanks. Also i have no idea where I'm going with this fic. suggestions would be good because I'm shit at this.
> 
> this isn't a chapter. just a prologue, an introduction. 
> 
> Title from Arctic Monkeys "I Wanna Be Yours"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is Harry's new roommate with a few secrets. Harry is a quirky guy who studies biology and likes cats
> 
> or
> 
> Where Louis is a flamboyant werewolf and Harry is a suspicious bastard with a wild imagination

Louis stood at the door, searching his pockets for the key he’d been given only minutes before. He cursed around his phone which was sat between his teeth until he found it and opened the door, hefting his bag into a small lounge with an old grey couch. it's there that Louis stopped in his tracks, his phone that was previously being held in his mouth dropping to the floor, taking his jaw with it. From behind one of the few doors came a god with a towel over his shoulder; Luscious curly hair, green eyes, no clothes. Just Louis’ type.

“You have four nipples,” slipped out of Louis’ mouth without a thought. The green eyes widen and he squeaked as he hurried to wrap his towel around his waist. “Hi,” Louis grinned, still at the door.

“Oops! I’m sorry. I didn't know you’d be here. I didn’t even now I’d be getting a roommate. Oh my god. Oh my  _god_  ,” Louis’ roomie babbled in a surprisingly deep voice, leaning against the wall with embarrassed giggles and one hand holding his towel up.

Louis kicked his last bag into the room and closed the door. He looked up and smiled somewhat kindly, “I’m willing to forget… this, if you are,” Louis slipped his shoes off, and stood with a limp wrist and a hand on his hip. “Also, I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

The boy in the towel smiled and nodded his head so fast Louis thought his neck may snap. “’m Harry Styles,” Harry stepped forward, hand extended. His towel fell from his waist as they shook hands. “Fuck shit, oh god. I’m sorry. Oops,” Harry scrambled to grab his towel as Louis looked to the ceiling, eyebrows raised, rolling his eyes with a small smiled gracing his lips.

 

And this is how a human became roommates with a flamboyant werewolf.

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is Harry's new roommate with a few secrets. Harry is a quirky guy who studies biology and likes cats
> 
>  
> 
> or
> 
> Where Louis is a flamboyant werewolf and Harry is a suspicious bastard with a wild imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii ! As said before, comments are encouraged. Tell me if you suggestions, if you love it or hate it, or just say hi. 
> 
> enjoy x

It takes Louis a week to slip up for the first time. It wasn’t even that significant.

  
From day one, Louis figured out that Harry liked to play pranks as much as he did, be it a random slap or lube in his toothpaste. It was Monday morning, barely half seven when Louis stumbled from bed, stretching as he made his way to the kitchen in his pineapple printed briefs and buried his nose into the fridge. He was still there five minutes later, grumbling about the lack of food.

He heard Harry’s quiet footsteps coming his way, so he complained louder. He knew when Harry came to a stop mere inches behind his crouched form. And he also heard the air move as Harry’s hand came down to slap Louis’ ass. Only, it didn’t make contact. This is where Louis slipped up. It’s not like it was purpose; it was by pure instinct. Living in a family of werewolves’ means quick reactions is needed in daily life.

Louis, in his morning haze, heard Harry’s hand coming and he reacted. From his couched position he turned, hand coming to catch Harry’s with a growl ready to leave his throat. He met Harry’s gaze from where he gaped above him. “Sorry, you scared me,” Louis dropped his hand, smiling nervously.

“Erm, yeah ‘course. Sorry,” Harry backed up until he could lean against the counter while Louis closed the fridge and put the kettle on. “Must be superhuman or something,” he paused when Louis’ head snapped around to look at him with eyes wide, “because I was in stealth mode,” Harry finished, his dimples making an appearance.

Louis forced a laugh, ruffling Harry’s curls as he made his way past. His apple scented shampoo filled Louis’ nose, making him shiver and his toes curl. “Why are you up so early anyway?” Louis asked as he made his morning tea.

“First class starts at eight, biochemistry,” Harry shoved his socked feet into his battered white Converse. “I finish at twelve I think, but I won’t be back until later,” he swung his bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah, no problem,” Louis sank into the couch. “Have a lovely day,” Louis waved, blowing an exaggerated kiss to Harry, who grinned and caught it while singing a “Bye Bye Lou-Lou” before he was gone.

Louis sighed, knowing he had at least four hours on his own. His classes, thankfully, start tomorrow. Louis sat there drinking his tea, thinking of his mum and many, many siblings. The last time he seen them was two weeks ago and he was going through withdrawals despite the multitude of calls and texts. He’d received a photo from his mum of the youngest set of twins. Only being a year old, they’d gone through their first shift into matching honey coloured wolves, the only difference was Ernest having a white sock on his front left paw. He’d been so excited for them. Shifting didn’t hurt. It was more of a tingling numb sensation, pleasant and where your human one minute and a wolf the next, so it was common for it to happen in a were’s sleeping. Louis still does it sometimes, especially when his exhausted or drunk, or simply having a really good dream.

Halfway through his tea, Louis wondered if humans and shifters could get along in piece.  _"Probably not,"_  he thought,  _"Otherwise the world would have known about us centuries ago."_  Louis sighed again. He didn’t like having to hide what he is. He just wants to be free. He remembers the first time he told his human friend about his family. He just laugh and said, “Well fuck me, me best mate’s a mutt,” before stuffing his face with pizza. Yeah, Niall’s a good lad. He’s a bit disappointed they could be roomed together, and that he couldn’t be here now. His flight was held back in Ireland by a freak storm, but luckily he’s on the next plane here, which lands tomorrow. Louis makes a mental reminder to pick him up.

Niall was basically accepted into his pack, even with his human status. Speaking of, he heard from his Alpha and now step dad Daniel Deakin, that there was a lone wolf lurking close to campus. His theory is that the wolf was abandoned and is probably young. Dan wants Louis to try and become friends, that is, if he even encounters the wolf.

Louis groaned, flipping his hair and placing his mug on the small coffee table. It has been so long since he’d shifted. His decision was made instantly and his tummy fluttered at the idea. He stood, rushing around, setting things up that he may need, propping a large bay window in the lounge open and locking the front door. He rubbed his hands together with a happy smile. He stripped from his pineapple briefs, folding them and throwing them on the couch before he felt his body flow into his wolf form.

His wolf was the taller than the grey couch, standing at nearly a meter and a half at the shoulder. Too large to pass as a dog, or even a normal wolf. He stretched his impressive caramel furred form out in an ironic downward dog. Louis flicked his ears and tail, shaking out the last of the tingling feeling that came with the shift.

  
 _"First thing I need to do: go for a run,"_  and with the thought he made his way to the open window. He placed his huge front paws on the low window sill, poking his head out. The student flat was on the second floor with a conveniently placed tree. The tree was cut down, leaving nearly two meters of a dead tree trunk. Perfect.

Louis’ vibrant golden eyes looked around for any humans before he leapt out of the window, landing smoothly on the flat surface of the tree, then the grass. His stomach filled with a giddy, happy warmth as he bolted in the direction of the forest which was a literally at the campus’ backdoor. By going around the back of the building he could easily stay out of sight as he made his way to the tree line, then blended out of sight.

 

 

He could easily spend hours here, jumping over logs, wind in his fur and dirt beneath his paws. He made his way to a clearing he’d found a month back, still looking for ways that MMU could fit as both human and wolf.

The grassy meadow was a decent size; a small lake to the left, a few fallen trees here and there, and lots of flowers. Louis made his way to the shade near the lake, laying on a soft, moss covered rock by the crystal water. He huffed out a breath, stirring a stray leaf and closed his eyes. He listened to the sound of the birds, the water, the wind, the soft growl coming from behind him. 

 _"Holy shit,"_  Louis mentally squealed as he rolled into the water from fright. He emerged with a sneeze, spraying water from his nose. A black wolf, a _were_ wolf, was stood when Louis once was, his tail wagging in a nonthreatening way. Louis growled in faux annoyance as he climbed from the water, his soaked fur weighing him down.  _"Who are you?"_  Louis asked into the wolf’s mind. That’s how they talk, be it to a human, to a pack member or to a random wolf. It’s hard to explain, but Louis, like all shifters, can speak to anyone, or just one in particular. He still doesn’t understand the logic of it all.

 _"'m Zayn,"_  the black wolf— Zayn —laid on Louis’ rock and looked at him with bored gold eyes, only a few shades darker than his own. This is the lone wolf Dan was talking about.

  
Louis shook out his body, lake water spray everywhere. Zayn yelped, sniffing his distaste at the other wolf.  _"Well Zayn, I'm Louis Tomlinson and I know for a fact that you aren't in my pack."_

Zayn looked at his paws, his tail going limp and curling into his side and his ears drooped a bit.  _"I don't have a pack,"_   the saddened lad looked up at Louis, who was looming over him, dripping water.  _"And I've never met another like me,"_  Zayn stuck his tongue out and his tail began its wagging again.  _"Can I join your pack? Is there many others like us? Can you teach me things?"_  Zayn babbled excitedly.

 _"Z, first of all, yes, you can join the pack. My dad told me about a lone wolf he had his eye on. That was you. And secondly, there are heaps of shifters. in our pack there's at least a few hundred and there are lots and lots of packs all over the world, we're just hiding; not ready for the public to know about us. And yeah, I can teach you anything you want,"_  Louis’ tail was going a mile a minute as Zayn leapt up, dancing around the field, yipping happily.

 _"So Zayn. Did you want to head back to my flat, maybe have some lunch? Play a bit of Fifa?"_ Louis suggested. Zayn agreed and they raced each other to Louis’ building. Louis showed Zayn how to leap from the tree and into the window, although Zayn was reluctant at first. Once inside they shifted back to human form, Zayn borrowing some clothes.

 

 

Louis first impression of human Zayn was “holy shit he’s gorgeous” to which Zayn smirked, puffing his chest out with his hands on his slim hips. It was only 09:45 when they got back, and they talked about themselves, their families, hobbies and everything in between, then settled down to eat and play Harry’s PS4. At half twelve Zayn left to attend his afternoon classes, and Harry still wasn’t home.

Louis, deciding to do something nice, began cleaning the kitchen. Now, this is a once in a lifetime thing because Louis doesn’t clean. But here he was, hands in the sink filled with bubbles, music blaring, scrubbing the cups he and Zayn used while singing a memorable version of ‘Fergalicious’, swinging his hips to the beat.

  
And that’s where Harry came in, the loud music drowning out all noise. First, Harry just stared. Then watched as Louis, hips still grinding the air, did a slow spin. He stumbled as he caught sight of Harry, cheeks ablaze as he hurried to turn the music off.

“Harry! Don’t do that! I nearly had a god damn heart attack,” Louis clutched his chest and glared at Harry from where he was busy laughing, tears running down his cheeks as he bent over from laughter.

Louis managed to compose himself, standing up straight with a hand on his hip as he rolled his eyes. Then he noticed the blue and white box on the counter. Not just a box, but an animal carrier. Louis sniffed and his eyes widened in horror. Fuck shit no not good.

Harry, following Louis’ gaze turned the carrier so Louis could see the small beast behind the metal bars. “Louis, meet Tinky-Winky, my new kitten,” Harry smiled while Louis gulped. Louis’ eyes locked with the kitten’s, who yowled while Harry cooed and Louis hung his head at the impending doom to come.


End file.
